Gharial
| image = Gharial-01.jpg | scientificname = Gavialis gangeticus | exhibit = | edition = Standard | continent = Asia | region = Nepal, India | iucnstatus = cr | fencegrade = 2 | landarea = 370.0 | waterarea = 300.0 | climbingarea = 0.0 | temperature = 14-42 | biome = | gsize = 1-7 | malebachelor = 1-30 | femalebachelor = 1-30 | reproduction = Very Easy | maturity = 14 years | sterility = 50 years | gestaincub = 3 months | interbirth = 24 Months | class = Reptilia | order = Crocodilia | family = Gavialidae | genus = Gavialis }}The (Gavialis gangeticus) is a large Asian reptile featured in the Standard Edition of Planet Zoo. Zoopedia Description General Population in the Wild: 200 Gharials (or Gavialis gangeticus) are a critically endangered species of crocodile native to the rivers of the Indian subcontinent. With recent estimations stating there are just 200 left in the wild, the dwindling population is now restricted to just four stretches of river in Nepal and North India. Their collapse in numbers has been caused by the increase in river pollution reducing the amount of fish in the water, as well as by sand-mining destroying sandbanks that are essential for egg-laying. Gharials have long, thin jaws adapted for eating fish, and are almost entirely aquatic. Unlike other crocodiles, they have weak legs and are poor movers on land, but they are extremely agile in deep water due to their long, flattened, muscular tail. Males have a distinctive bulbous swelling on the end of the nose, which is used to make sounds that attract females and intimidate males during the mating season. Captive breeding programs have released many young gharials into the wild in an attempt to increase the population and prevent the species from extinction. Social While gharials may live in close contact with each other - as well as compete for sandy riverbanks to use as basking sites - they are not social animals. Despite this, they are unlikely to fight, although competing males may 'buzz' at each other in intimidation using their snout bulbs. During the breeding season, many females may be living in close proximity as they guard the eggs they have laid in the sandy banks. Reproduction During the breeding season, both male and female gharials will pursue each other until they decide on a mate they are happy with. The males will mate with many females, but females will select only one male. Once a partnership has been decided, the male will fertilize the female's eggs before she will then lay and bury 30 to 50 of them in a sandy river bank. The mother and her eggs will be guarded from rival males by the father. After three months the eggs will hatch and the mother will take over, protecting her young gharials for a few days until they are able to fend for themselves. Animal Care Crustaceans Amphibians |Food Tray Water Pipe |Frozen Blood Pumpkin |Blood Scent Marker Mud Bath Prey-Scented Sack Rubbing Pad Small Ball [[Sprinkler]] Water Jet Small Ice Ball Enrichment |Bulrush Reed }} doesn't benefit from sharing space with other species. }} Trivia Zoopedia Fun Facts *Gharials are named after the growth that males have on their snout with resembles an Indian pot called a 'ghara'. *Gharials are the only crocodile species that show 'sexual dimorphism'; the males look different from the females due to their distinctive nose bulb. *Gharials lay the largest eggs of any crocodile species. *Gharials are not aggressive; their long, thin jaws are ill-suited for attacking large animals. *Gharials' snouts contain sensory cells that detect vibrations in the water, making them excellent fish hunters. Inaccuracies *Gharials are shown walking in a semi-upright stance like crocodiles or alligators, but in reality adult Gharials are unable to walk, having to slide on their bellies.https://archive.org/details/journalofbombay741977bomb/page/534 Gallery Image Gallery Screenshot (203).png Screenshot (204).png Screenshot (205).png IndianGharial.png Screenshot (257).png Gharial.jpg Screenshot (248).png Screenshot (247).png EEmWRWEWsAEdJfk.jpeg Zoe0lDV.jpg References Category:Habitat Animals Category:Aquatic Animals Category:Tropical Animals Category:Temperate Animals Category:Carnivores